User talk:Mad6
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ōko Yushima page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 18:05, September 13, 2011 Translations Hi there Mad6, I'm Yyp, one of the admins here on Bleach wiki. Please note that we have a dedicated translation corner here and all disputed translations must go through the corner. Please do not just change translations unilaterally. Instead, present your case on the Translation Corner and ask for confirmation one way or the other. The matter will be resolved as quickly as possible by our translators. Thank you for your understanding, 09:57, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :This is your second reminder, do not change translations unilaterally. Please take all matters concerning translation to the translation corner. ::Please do not change character names. The information is still before the Translation Corner and it is to be left as it is until Adam verifies it. Additionally page renames are not permitted without prior discussion/admin approval. This is set out in the Manual of Style. Thank you for your cooperation. 10:53, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Translation Guidelines While the help is appreciated. As you have already been warned, once again I need to point out that there are guidelines on how the translation corner works. As in make sure to ask a question clearly the one you posted looks more like an explanation of your own translation then asking a question of the corner.-- : Oh, Mayby I wrong formulated my post, becasue as You say rather than asking You about Your's statement and opinion I just gave a translation. Now I see it, sorry for a trouble. Mad6 (talk) 14:32, September 7, 2013 (UTC) I understand your only trying to help but your still violating a bunch of guidelines when it comes to the translations. The translation page is not a conversation page. It is a simple question and answer page for translation. All conversations should be held on a particular user talk page or the talk page of the translation page. In other words all that should be on the page is a question asking for a translation with the appropriate kanji and the answer from a translation corner member. lastly If you are not a member of the translation corner, please do not answer translation questions. Leave it to our translators so as to avoid confusion. Only users confirmed by the admin due to their skill can answer translation questions. In line with the guidelines of the page Schiffy did it the right way in Rukia Bankai section. If you recall once again your inital post on that subject was not a question for a translator it was a statement of what you thought the kanji and translation was and then you proceeded to explain your point by answering your own statement. Then black butler pointed out what a scan had put. You responded conversationally to that and then schiffy posted the proper way and you responded to that.-- Translation Source Hey! Out of curiosity, what's your source for translations? I've seen a few translations you did and am wondering about it. Translation Guidelines Good Evening, I'm a member of the Policies and Standards Committee here on Bleach Wiki!! It is my role to ensure that rules and guidelines on this Wiki are being followed and obeyed!! They may seem like they are in the way of a User editing here, they are actually there to ensure continuity and confidence in the information that is placed in our articles, they are not there to hinder anybody but they are still very important too follow!! It has come to our attention that you have been violating our Translation Guidelines, namely the following rule: * Leave it to our translators so as to avoid confusion. Now, before you think that your work is unappreciated, please be assured, we want as much help on this Wiki as possible!! It is just very important that our users follow the guidelines and rules that we have here as it can create chaos in that people will fight and argue over meanings and this can lead to Trolling and Vandalism!! I can also see that there has been some warnings regarding the Translation Corner that you did not follow!! This is also against our rules and can lead in a block!! We should have been on top of this so the team is also at fault but it is time to rectify that!! You won't be blocked at this time but it is important that we advise you of the rules!! You can read our Blocking guidelines, Here!! So in conclusion, we would like you to apply, if you are interested, to join the Translation Corner and give us some details on how you learned Japanese and any experience you have in Translating!! You have done great work so far, however we need to feel confident that our Translators can independently translate the information from the Raw information!! Please don't take this negatively, I simply felt that we needed to recognize that policies have been ignored by both yourself and members of our team and we just want to fix that and continue to improve the wiki, hopefully with a new official helper!! Kind Regards!! Translation Corner Just to point out that while Adam is are main translation guy he has no authority over who gets to translate for the corner that is basically left up to the admin. Having said that considering that we do need help in this regard and you are willing to help and the translations are acceptable for the most part. Take note that on this site we do follow many rules to preserve the quality of the site. In relation to translation they are found under the guidelines and thus must and should be followed. Overlooking pass missteps you are going to be put on the translation corner as a translator. Please keep in mind the rules.-- Signature Image Apologies for having to do this so soon after you were accepted onto the Translation Corner, but this is a warning about image uploads. You recently uploaded an image of a naked anime woman for your signature, and even though her breasts and...um...other parts are either covered or whatnot, it still counts as a pornographic image, so I've had to mark it for deletion. I'm sure it wasn't an intentional transgression, but please keep in mind that our site policy for images clearly states "Do not upload any pornographic images or images containing inappropriate language." If you do this again, which I hope you do not, you may be banned for a few weeks, so please take this as a lesson for future reference when uploading images. Thank you.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:39, April 24, 2014 (UTC) 594 Raw Can I just ask where you got a 594 raw? Because the one I found online has something..... odd. The Kana on "The Love" look really wrong on this page, something along the lines of "Za Ratsu" (or "Za Rashi", can't tell). I'm obviously more inclined to accept "Za Rabu", but then I have no idea what MangaHead did.... Love Kiss Reposted: Just out of curiosity, where did the kana for "Love Kiss" come from? Xil had pointed out to me before that it was rendered in hiragana instead of katakana. How does that work exactly? [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 22:47, September 13, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, okay. That makes a lot of sense. Thanks for letting me know! [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 17:55, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Gudoero Hey, could you explain your reasoning for changing the translation of Gudoero's kanji from "Eros of God" to "Sexuality of God"? I don't have an issue with it or anything, but Sal's pointed out that "Desire (Eros) of God" might be a more accurate translation given the kanji used, as well as the nature of The Love, and I want to hear your reason behind choosing sexuality over Eros so there's no confusion.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:17, September 18, 2014 (UTC) :Understood, thanks for the clarification.--Xilinoc (talk) 16:52, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Translations Hey, we've got several translation requests currently on the corner, so I'd greatly appreciate it if you could provide translations and such for them.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:06, November 18, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for the work, man.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:33, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ::While I'm thinking about it, could you also provide a translation for the Volume 65 poem? Something for this would also be much appreciated.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:39, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Friendly Offer Hey there Mad6, i hope you are well!! Recently a friend of mine approached me as she was approached by someone from the Polish Bleach Wikia about translations!! She asked if I knew anyone good at translating and asked that I pass on an friendly suggestion to anyone who can translate to join the WLB or the Wiki Language Brigade!! you have been very helpful to us recently so I thought I'd pas this on to you, you can find the portal here if you are interested as she thinks translators can all help each other out especially for anime!! Thanks for taking the time to read this!! Kind Regards!! TL Corner Stuff Hey, there are a few things in need of answers and such on the corner, so I'd appreciate it if you could resolve them. Thanks.--Xilinoc (talk) 01:52, December 10, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks as always.--Xilinoc (talk) 15:38, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Futen Daisatsuryō Hey Mad, if you get the chance, the raw for the incantation for this.... thing (kidō?) is up on the article for it. To the best of my knowledge I got the Kanji and Romaji down (starting from here). If you could take a look at it, correct it if necessary, and provide a possibly more accurate, not-taken-from-MangaPanda translation, that would be great. :Also, it looks like you got the second kanji wrong (raw page here), so a re-translation is in order.--Xilinoc (talk) 19:17, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Translations Hey, could you provide translations for the title of chapter 611 (霊王死す) and the poem of volume 66 (http://tinypic.com/view.php?pic=29ngnwm&s=8#.VKrNOivF-So)? I'd much appreciate it.--Xilinoc (talk) 17:45, January 5, 2015 (UTC) In need of your services. Hey Mad, sorry to nearly jump down your throat here, but could you possibly get in a quick response on this? The sooner this issue is dealt with, and the sooner we can have a sourced answer, the better. Translation Corner - Shinji Query Hi, I was wondering if you're still around and able to answer a translation question. Specifically, this one about Shinji the kendo character from episode 133. A user has found the kanji for his family name and we would like to clarify the correct way to romanise his name. Regards, 21:21, September 30, 2016 (UTC)